AfterHell
by Naarci
Summary: Un an que tu as disparu. Un an que nous te cherchons, persuadés que tu es mort. Un an et je te retrouve enfin, défiguré, fatigué de vivre, et avec ces mots, que tu répètes :  Ne dis rien, à personne.
1. L'horloge cassée

Tu ne connais pas _Undertale_ mais tu veux lire _AfterHell_ ? Tu trouveras tous les points à savoir avant de commencer à lire sur mon compte _Deviant Art_ (Naarci). Gallery - AU: AfterHell - _Ce qu'il faut savoir pour lire AfterHell_

* * *

Hey !

Me revoilà avec une fanfiction basée sur _Undertale_ de Toby Fox ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais te prévenir : **elle n'a pas été écrite pour que des personnes sensibles au sang, au gore, aux tortures psychologiques etc la lisent, et encore moins des enfants !** Si tu la commences, c'est à tes risques et périls u.u

Cela étant dit, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire qui avait au début pour nom « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous… » (pour te laisser imaginer le niveau…) juste pour me défouler et… et ça a donné une fiction étonnamment bien structurée et travaillée. Oui parce que, dernière chose : j'ai certes commencé à écrire cette histoire pour me défouler mais après j'ai passé des heures à l'écrire, la lire, la relire, la corriger et la réécrire. Alors s'il te plaît, **si tu commentes (et ça me ferait très plaisir) évite les « c de la merde »**. C'est pas parce qu'on est caché derrière un ordinateur qu'on peut se permettre de cracher sur le travail des autres.

Bref ! Ces choses étant éclaircies, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette horrible histoire (c'est étrange dit comme ça, ah ah)

Enjoy !

* * *

L'horloge cassée

Il fait sombre. Dans le bar, les monstres viennent et restent, dans un brouhaha aussi fort qu'inquiet. Ils se saluent, s'échangent des messes basses, rient et boivent. Rien ne change. Par la vitre d'une fenêtre, un homme armé regarde régulièrement l'intérieur de la pièce puis reprend son chemin. Grillby sert un verre, deux verres, trois verres. Il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'œil au client pour savoir ce qu'il veut ; ils prennent toujours la même chose, à la même heure. Les sourires et les pièces habituels sont échangés et tout continue comme un disque rayé qui répéterait toujours les mêmes notes.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Bientôt, comme d'ordinaire, Papyrus entre, laissant un silence glacial sur son passage. Il se tient le dos courbé, comme si le poids de l'air l'écrasait, la tête baissée, un long manteau noir ressemblant plus à une robe pour tout habit.

Il avance tel un fantôme, sans un mot, et s'assoit au comptoir. Tous les monstres le fixent, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, ou à rire. Mais il ne se passe rien. À l'extérieur, un homme armé toque à la fenêtre, demande si tout va bien, on hoche la tête. Le barman prend un verre, le remplit de lait et le pose devant le squelette. Le tintement des pièces qui rencontrent le bois de la table résonne, Grillby aperçoit le visage du consommateur pendant un instant, voit ses cernes gravés sur ses os, ses joues encore humides, le désespoir dans ses pupilles. Ils se taisent. Papyrus fixe son verre. Il ne le touchera pas. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivront, il restera ainsi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, un monstre décide de ne pas respecter le rituel. Il avance vers lui et brise les murs qui l'encerclent.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le squelette se tourne vers lui mais ne répond pas. Son interlocuteur ne se formalise pas, après tout, tout le monde sait.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles ? »

Ses orbites s'écarquillent, cette question est plus douloureuse qu'un coup. Son visage s'assombrit plus encore, il réfrène les larmes mais, n'y arrivant pas, il se contente de baisser la tête pour les cacher tout en faisant signe que non. Non, toujours pas de nouvelles.

Alors le silence qui régnait jusque-là se craquelle et des murmures se font entendre.

« Toujours pas ? »

« Je n'imagine pas sa douleur… »

« Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

Le monstre laisse Papyrus. Les discussions s'intensifient, changent de sujet, n'en parlons plus, et l'atmosphère faussement guillerette reprend, comme toujours. Grillby essuie distraitement un verre. Un homme armé passe derrière la fenêtre. Le squelette fixe le sol.

Chaque comportement est réglé par avance et se répète incessamment. Quelques heures s'écoulent et Undyne entre dans le bar. Elle salue les personnes qui l'accostent, en rassure d'autres, elle ne sourit pas. Elle fait un signe de tête poli à Grillby puis se penche vers Papyrus. Tous ses gestes transpirent l'inquiétude. Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son ami, elle lui répète les mêmes mots qu'hier, et qu'avant-hier, et que tous les jours.

« Papyrus ? Rentrons, il se fait tard. »

Il la regarde, un peu perdu, puis, semblant la reconnaître, il acquiesce et se lève. Un geste vers le barman pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et les deux amis sortent, la garde soutenant le squelette. Les monstres les observent partir, se sentant gênés par tant de tristesse, ne se rendant pas compte de leur propre malaise ; ils haussent les épaules et reprennent leur conversation animée. Un homme armé passe derrière la fenêtre. Grillby nettoie un énième verre.

Puis, petit à petit, le bar se vide. Les derniers consommateurs saluent l'homme de feu et le laissent seul. Alors il balaie la salle, vérifie ses stocks et fume une cigarette dehors. Lorsqu'il a fini, il attend un peu. Il sait qu'il viendra, comme tous les soirs, à la même heure. Il arrive.

Papyrus avance lentement dans la neige. Il s'arrête devant Grillby et prononce alors les seuls mots de ses journées.

« Si tu as des nouvelles… préviens-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Le barman aurait pu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il le sait déjà, qu'il le lui répète tous les jours… Il se tait. Il comprend sa douleur mais en même temps, il sent que déjà depuis trop longtemps, ils ne font plus partie du même monde. Lui a réussi à s'accrocher, l'autre s'est laissé couler aux côtés des morts.

« Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te préviens. »

Le squelette sourit pour le remercier, un sourire étrange, presque une grimace morbide. Puis il retourne dans le froid et les réverbères éclairent sa silhouette tordue qui se traîne. Grillby la suit des yeux.

Des flocons commencent à tomber, recouvrant le paysage d'un voile d'épuisement qui cristallise une fois de plus la ville. Cependant, un détail alarmant brise l'étrange routine. Une ombre se tient sous le porche d'une maison. Collée au mur, elle ne bouge pas et fixe droit devant elle, là où la silhouette de Papyrus vient de disparaître, comme si, pour elle, plus rien n'existait sinon cette forme lointaine.

Grillby ne connaît pas cette ombre, et cela l'inquiète. À cause des derniers événements, il est toujours sur ses gardes et surveille les alentours, au cas où. Alors il s'approche d'elle. Il se rend compte qu'elle est debout, qu'elle s'accroche au mur, et qu'elle ne l'entend pas. Il pose la main sur son épaule ; elle sursaute.

« Excusez-moi… »

Elle tourne légèrement son visage vers lui, dévoilant un œil, ou plutôt une orbite vide. Le barman retire vivement sa main, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il hésite, sa voix tremble.

« Sans… ? »

L'ombre se meut, dévoile un peu plus de son visage.

« Grillby… » murmure-t-elle.

Alors les secondes accélèrent, la vie reprend une consistance, les vivants recommencent à respirer. Le temps explose.

* * *

Pour les « chapitres », je les ai faits de géométrie variable, pour voir ce que ça donnait. J'aime plutôt bien le résultat. Je poste de suite la suite (j'ai beaucoup de vocabulaire dans mon vocabulaire, ah ah) puisque je pense qu'ils sont trop liés l'un à l'autre pour qu'on ne les lise pas à la suite (u.u)

N'hésite pas à commenter pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé ^^


	2. Ne dis rien

Ne dis rien

Grillby a du mal à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, une avalanche de questions s'écroule sur lui, et ce mot : comment ? Comment peux-tu être ici aujourd'hui ? Je te croyais mort.

« Sans, c'est bien toi ? »

Il s'approche de nouveau mais, face à lui, l'ombre recule. Son visage toujours à moitié caché, elle jette des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

« Tu es poursuivi ? » demande à voix basse le barman.

Sans pose son regard quelques secondes sur son ami. « Je… » commence-t-il mais sa voix brisée se perd dans les flocons. Il se retourne, observe intensément quelque chose, l'endroit où est parti son frère.

« Faut pas qu'on me voie… » murmure-t-il.

Grillby regarde à son tour les alentours, méfiant, mais aucun monstre n'est visible, ni aucun garde.

« On devrait pouvoir aller chez toi…

– Non ! » le coupe-t-il en portant instinctivement la main à la partie de son visage toujours cachée. « Papyrus… Papyrus doit pas me voir… Personne doit savoir que je suis ici. » Il prend des risques à rester là, sous la neige, près d'un lampadaire, à la vue de tous.

Le barman, déconcerté, ne peut s'empêcher de demander : « Pourquoi ? Il t'attend depuis si longtemps… Il est désespéré… »

Le squelette baisse la tête et serre les poings. Il dit quelque chose que son ami n'entend pas, alors celui-ci le fait répéter.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demande l'ombre. Depuis combien de temps il m'attend ? Dis-le-moi. »

Et toute l'angoisse du monde se tient dans cette voix tremblante.

« Ça fait… » Grillby hésite. Son ami semble au bord du gouffre alors il ne sait que faire, atténuer la réalité, lui dire la vérité, toutes ces heures, toutes ces minutes passées sans lui, à l'attendre, et le temps n'avait plus aucun sens. « Ça fait plus d'un an. »

Sans encaisse le coup. Une année entière passée loin de ses proches, une année de poussière que le vent emporte. Il serre les dents et ne bouge plus. Peut-être aurait-il voulu rester pétrifié ainsi pour l'éternité.

Le barman croit entendre du bruit, mais il hallucine.

« Allons chez moi. »

Son ami acquiesce en silence. Ils se mettent à marcher, le bar est à quelques pas. Le squelette boite. Une de ses jambes ne le porte qu'avec difficulté et il avance lentement. Sous le tissu usé qu'il utilise pour se cacher, il est nu. Grillby ne dit rien, mais il sent son estomac se tordre à cette vision.

Ils entrent dans l'établissement ; l'homme de feu allume la lumière.

« Eh. On dirait exactement le même bar que dans l'Underground » remarque Sans.

Il s'approche d'une table et passe les doigts dessus. Ce sont bien les mêmes qu'autrefois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir cette pièce. Sa main tremble ; il la cache vivement.

Grillby avance vers lui.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux dormir ou… Tu as faim peut-être ? Ou… »

Des taches au sol attirent son attention. De petites gouttelettes rouges ont atterri sur le plancher.

« Tu es blessé ? s'alarme-t-il.

– C'est rien.

– Sans, tu… tu boitais. Il faut que tu te fasses examiner.

– N'appelle personne ! » Pour la deuxième fois, il hausse le ton mais, immédiatement, il reprend sa voix traînante. « Je vais bien. On m'a déjà… soigné. » Le dernier mot semble lui avoir coûté. Ses traits se durcissent. « Je… Je t'en supplie, dis à personne que je suis là. J'étais pas censé rencontrer quelqu'un… S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

– Je veux pas… Je veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça. »

Encore une fois, il porte la main à la moitié de son visage toujours invisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

– T'as pas envie de voir ça. »

Grillby soupire de chagrin. Il se met à la hauteur de son ami.

« Sans… Je suis prêt à ne rien dire, à te cacher s'il le faut, mais tu dois me montrer. S'il te plaît. »

Le squelette rit amèrement. Cependant, comme le barman ne bouge pas, il hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il fait tomber le tissu de son visage et retire sa main.

Sans semble épuisé. Ses pupilles tremblent et brillent très faiblement. Des cernes se sont creusés sous ses orbites, ainsi que des traits durs. De la boue – ou du sang – colore ses os. Des égratignures et des bleus le recouvrent. Mais surtout, son orbite gauche est agrandie par un immense trou d'environ quinze centimètres. C'est comme si un coup avait fait voler en éclat une partie de son crâne. De cette blessure partent des fêlures qui zigzaguent jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Lorsque trois craquelures se rencontrent, elles forment un petit triangle dont il manque l'intérieur.

Défiguré. Il était défiguré. Et méconnaissable.

Grillby ne dit rien. Face à lui, le squelette, mal à l'aise, finit par se tourner et remettre sa main devant la blessure, bien qu'on la voie entre ses doigts.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demande son ami.

– Une douche ferait du bien. »

L'homme de feu acquiesce.

« Je te prépare quelque chose, en attendant.

– Merci. »

L'appartement du barman est à l'étage. Sans monte les marches de l'escalier une à une, lentement. Comme il refuse son aide, Grillby se contente de se tenir derrière, au cas où il tomberait. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, il lui trouve des habits – les plus petits qu'il ait – et Sans s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Il retire le long et unique tissu qu'il porte et le jette dans un coin. Il n'a qu'une seule envie : enlever les traces qu'il a sur son corps. Comme si, en même temps que les marques, il pouvait se débarrasser de ce qu'il a vécu, arracher ce passé de lui-même, le laisser couler avec l'eau et disparaître dans les égouts.

Un mouvement attire son attention et il se retrouve face à son reflet. Sa main tremblante vient rencontrer le centre de toutes les fêlures que porte son crâne. Il s'est déjà observé dans une vitre ou une flaque d'eau, il sait à quoi il ressemble, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si horrible. Il portait bien son nom de monstre à présent. C'était à en pleurer.

* * *

Hey !

Oui, très joyeux u.u Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Sans ? N'hésite pas à commenter ^^

En relisant, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je donnais beaucoup (ou très peu) d'informations d'un coup. Faut pas s'inquiéter, le rythme va se calmer et tu vas (enfin) comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

Petite information: cette fanfiction est aussi postée sur Archive Of Our Own et Deviant Art, où j'illustre l'histoire! N'hésite pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ^^


	3. A quel point es-tu brisé ?

À quel point es-tu brisé ?

Grillby attend patiemment, assis devant la table à manger où est posé un plat qui refroidit. Les dernières minutes se répètent en boucle dans sa tête. Plus d'un an qu'il cherche Sans, et dans quel état il le retrouve ? Il ne lui demandera pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Son ami semble trop perdu pour parler de quoi que ce soit. Le problème, c'est que le barman n'est pas médecin et le squelette a besoin de soin, même s'il affirme le contraire. Comment va-t-il pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux ?

L'image de Papyrus s'impose à son esprit. Lui mentir allait être terrible. Il aimerait vraiment courir jusqu'à chez lui, lui apprendre que son frère est bien vivant. Il ne le fera pas. Pas tout de suite. Sans doit avoir besoin de quelques jours à lui avant de le voir. Ensuite, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Un bruit étrange le sort de ses pensées. Il se lève et traverse le couloir. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la salle de bain et appelle son ami mais celui-ci ne répond pas.

Le son se fait de nouveau entendre – c'est un son de déglutition. Il vient des toilettes. La porte est entrebâillée, Grillby peut voir que son ami crache quelque chose dans la cuvette.

« Sans ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

Le squelette s'appuie sur le mur et s'y laisse glisser.

« C'est rien » souffle-t-il.

Un liquide violet que Grillby n'a jamais vu dégouline de sa bouche. Sans l'essuie d'un revers de main.

« C'est rien, répète-t-il.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Le squelette soupire. Il semble à présent proche de l'évanouissement. La pupille de son orbite gauche détruite a complètement disparu ; l'autre devient désespérément floue.

« C'est de l'anti-magie. »

Anti-magie. Ce mot, terrible, est comme un coup. La plupart des monstres pensent Sans mort tout simplement parce que ce dernier a la faculté de se téléporter et que, si vraiment on l'avait enlevé, il aurait été simple pour lui de revenir. Sauf qu'un produit anti-magique a été créé lors de l'arrivée des monstres à la surface, trois ans auparavant. Cependant, ce qui rend anxieux Grillby à cet instant, c'est le fait que la magie soit vitale pour les monstres. Tout leur corps fonctionne grâce à elle et privés d'elle, ils meurent, tout simplement. Avait-on tenté de tuer Sans ?

« Tu sais l'enlever de ton corps ? finit-il par demander, anxieux.

– Je fais ce que je peux. »

Sans ferme son unique orbite. Il respire difficilement. Il porte à présent un pantalon trop grand et un tee-shirt qui laisse voir ses avant-bras. L'os radius du bras droit est brisé en deux au niveau du poignet et un long morceau pend lamentablement. Grillby se demande combien d'autres terribles blessures son ami cache.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen d'enlever cet anti-magie ? Gaster, poursuit-il, serait peut-être capable de te soigner.

– Eh. J'évite mon frère, mais tu me proposes de voir mon père ? »

Grillby ne sait que répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, Sans n'a avoué que Gaster était son géniteur. Pour une raison inconnue, il le déteste, et bien que tout le monde se doute qu'ils soient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, personne n'a su prouver que ce n'était pas que des rumeurs.

Le squelette se réinstalle comme il peut, le dos toujours collé au mur, et soupire. Il toussote et du liquide violet éclabousse sa main. Il ferme son orbite, épuisé.

« Sans, tu…

– Fais ce que tu veux, Grillby mais Papyrus ne doit rien savoir. S'il te plaît.

– Oui. Oui, d'accord. Reste là, je fais vite. »

Il abandonne son ami et court dans le salon, où il trouve son téléphone. Il appelle le scientifique une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il zyeute vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Bientôt deux heures du matin. Il téléphone directement au laboratoire. À la première sonnerie, une voix ensommeillée lui répond.

« Oui, Grillby ?

– J'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent. Je ne peux pas te donner les détails mais…

– C'est pour quoi ?

– Soigner quelqu'un.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Euh… Diverses blessures plus ou moins graves et… et de l'anti-magie dans le corps.

– Tu es chez toi ?

– Oui.

– J'arrive. »

* * *

Autant la relation qu'entretiennent Grillby et Sans est claire comme de l'eau de roche (ce sont deux meilleurs amis), autant celle de Sans et Gaster est complexe et tordue. Tout ça sera développé un peu plus tard !

N'hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Salut, papa

Salut, papa

Gaster arrive avec un sac rempli sur le dos et une valise, elle aussi pleine. Grillby l'attend à l'entrée du bar. Ils vont droit au but.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande le scientifique.

– Il est… il m'a dit qu'on l'avait soigné, chuchote-t-il, mais je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai et…

– Qui ça, il ?

– C'est… Sans. »

Gaster s'arrête. Il prend le temps de laisser l'information entrer en lui et se répandre dans tout son être, le faisant frissonner. Il pense à Papyrus qui affirme et répète depuis un an que son frère est vivant, qu'il faut continuer à le chercher, à tout prix, puisqu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas fou. Sans est enfin de retour.

Par contre, il est blessé. Le scientifique ne doit pas se laisser déborder par les sentiments et rester calme jusqu'à ce que son fils soit hors de danger. Alors il refoule ses émotions et il se laisse guider au premier étage par l'homme de feu.

« Il veut que personne ne soit au courant de son retour » murmure celui-ci.

Gaster hoche la tête sans prendre en compte cette déclaration. Plus tard.

Dans les toilettes, Sans n'a pas bougé. Toujours assis par terre, il semble encore plus mal que lorsque Grillby l'a laissé. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il reprend ses esprits avec quelques difficultés. Il tourne la tête vers les arrivants, dévoilant le côté gauche de son crâne.

« Hey… » murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Surprenant les deux monstres, Gaster se laisse tomber à genoux, le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui.

« Tu es vivant, tu es vivant…

– Eh, évidemment que je suis vivant. À quoi t'attendais-tu, hein ? Je pourrais jamais laisser Pap derrière, moi… Je… » La voix de Sans se fait de plus en plus faible jusqu'à se taire. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Son père s'éloigne de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Sans. »

Depuis combien d'années n'a-t-il pas pu le lui dire ? Depuis combien de temps s'évitent-ils, tous les deux ? Impossible à dire.

Sans baisse la tête. Gaster zyeute vers le liquide violet. D'après ce que lui a appris Grillby, ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce que c'est. Il serre les poings. Que t'ont-ils fait, Sans ? Il garde cette question pour lui.

Il prend le corps dans ses bras, le soulève et demande au barman :

« Y a-t-il un endroit où je peux être tranquille ? Avec une table, si possible.

– La cuisine. »

Grillby prend les affaires du scientifique et l'accompagne jusqu'à la pièce. Puis, sur son ordre, il laisse les deux squelettes seuls.

Gaster pose Sans sur la table. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il est comme une marionnette avec une conscience. Le scientifique passe une main sur son crâne et l'observe. Pour les fêlures, il pourra tenter d'en faire disparaître quelques-unes avec de la magie mais pour son orbite explosée, aucun soin ne pourra la ramener à son état initial. Il serre les dents mais contient sa rage ; il doit rester concentré.

Son regard descend. Il y a quelques blessures à soigner, mais sans urgence. Il lui fait enlever son tee-shirt. Là, sur son corps, il découvre des cicatrices. Ses côtes ont été brisées à plusieurs endroits et à plusieurs reprises, puis soignées maladroitement. Ou, en d'autres termes, soignées par un médecin humain qui ne connaît rien aux monstres. Serait-ce la marque de celui qui aurait aidé Sans à s'enfuir ? Cependant, certaines cicatrices semblent dater d'au moins quelques mois et d'autres de quelques jours. Les questions plus tard, se répète le scientifique.

Le bassin de Sans a été déplacé, peut-être après un coup, l'empêchant de bien marcher. Il faut l'opérer pour le remettre en place mais Gaster n'a pas pris le nécessaire pour cela.

Il commence à comprendre. On lui a fait ingérer de l'anti-magie à petites doses, pour éviter de le tuer, mais en assez grande quantité pour l'empêcher d'utiliser des attaques. Le problème, c'est que cela perturbe quand même le système du corps d'un monstre, de la digestion à la respiration. Sans a supporté ce traitement pendant un an mais un peu plus et on le tuait.

Gaster prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer ; ses mains ne doivent pas trembler pendant qu'il le soigne. Il arrive à contrôler sa colère grâce à une pensée : qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il le paiera, très cher.

* * *

Sans est encore loin d'être hors de danger. (ce serait bête qu'il meurt maintenant – bon ben merci d'avoir lu la fiction, c'était court !/SBAM/)

J'ai l'habitude d'écrire au passé, c'est donc très difficile pour moi d'écrire au présent (c'est pas une blague, je suis régulièrement obligée de vérifier comment s'écrit un verbe puisque je n'ai que l'orthographe de l'imparfait et du passé simple en tête) Bref, si tu vois des erreurs, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas ! Et si tu veux commenter sur autre chose, n'hésite pas ^^


	5. J'aurais voulu mieux t'aider

J'aurais voulu mieux t'aider

Lorsque Grillby entend des pas, il se lève directement. Gaster referme doucement la porte de la cuisine derrière lui et l'aperçoit. Il le rejoint dans le salon.

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Il s'est endormi. »

Il regarde derrière lui, là où est Sans, puis se concentre de nouveau sur le barman.

« Il a forcé son âme à rejeter l'anti-magie. C'est destructeur, mais il est normal que ce soit la seule chose auquel il ait pensé. J'ai réussi à stabiliser sa magie, et à enlever manuellement la substance. Ça prendra quelque temps mais bientôt, il retrouvera tout son potentiel.

« Il faut que j'opère son bassin. Je le ferai demain, j'ai juste à récupèrer le matériel nécessaire. J'ai aussi pansé son bras cassé et j'ai réussi à refermer quelques fêlures de son crâne mais pour son orbite, il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Les deux monstres fixent le sol. Des questions flottent dans l'air, mais ils n'osent pas les dire à voix haute : que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-il hors de danger ?

Le scientifique soupire.

« Je vais passer chez Papyrus pour récupérer des vêtements. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Grillby. Merci beaucoup.

– Ce n'est rien, c'est mon ami mais… tu comptes vraiment aller maintenant chez Papyrus ?

– Oui, je sais que je ne le dérangerai pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne dort plus.

– Non, je veux dire… vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu risques de l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Et si tu comptes opérer Sans demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. »

Gaster, qui a toujours pris soin de cacher sa douleur, se rapproche à présent de l'attitude de son cadet : le dos courbé, les mains tremblantes, les cernes sous les orbites dus à l'utilisation de magie, un visage décomposé et humide, bien qu'il semble avoir essayé de cacher ses larmes.

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre puis finit par s'affaisser sur le canapé.

« Oui, tu as raison, Grillby. Merci.

– Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? propose-t-il avant de se souvenir que Sans est toujours dans la cuisine.

– Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le barman acquiesce. Il prend une chaise, s'y installe et lui raconte tout. Plus le récit avance, plus le visage de Gaster se crispe. Lorsqu'il a fini, il le remercie. L'homme de feu rejoint sa chambre, le squelette s'allonge sur le canapé. Aucun des deux ne dormira.


	6. Encore un jour

Encore un jour

C'était pendant une grande fête. Les monstres avaient passé la barrière grâce à Frisk depuis à présent trois ans. Trois ans qu'ils vivaient sous le vrai ciel et observaient l'immensité du monde. À présent, l'idée qu'ils pourraient peut-être retourner dans la prison portant le nom d'Underground était insupportable. Leur roi, Asgore, n'avait cessé d'espérer une paix entre les hommes et son peuple et Frisk avait soutenu aux humains qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Finalement, il leur fut enfin accordé le droit de vivre légalement aux côtés des hommes, sous les mêmes lois. Il restait évidemment énormément de problèmes à régler, et tous les politiciens n'avaient pas les monstres dans leur cœur mais c'était une première victoire, et tous voulurent la fêter.

C'était un jour magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon, il faisait bon, une brise légère emportait les notes de musique que des monstres jouaient. Tout sourire, le peuple s'amusait, dansait, mangeait, buvait. L'espoir était là. Frisk était au centre de ces festivités, elle qui les avait tant soutenus. Elle vivait avec Toriel, elle allait à l'école avec les autres enfants monstres et avait si bien grandi qu'elle dépassait à présent Sans.

Oui, Sans était là, lui aussi. Il flemmardait de stand en stand. Il semblait enfin apaisé. Papyrus était heureux, les monstres, remplis de joie, il ne demandait rien de plus. Il profita de la fête avec ses amis.

Le soir venu, il y eut un dernier spectacle, puis des feux d'artifices. Au moment de rentrer, Papyrus chercha son frère, qui devait encore s'être endormi quelque part. Que cette manie était agaçante ! Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'il l'avait perdu de vue, il ne devait pourtant pas être loin. Son téléphone ne répondait pas. Cette blague n'est pas drôle. Sans, où es-tu ?

Il ne le trouva jamais.

Papyrus est assis sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. Ses jambes sont repliées sur son torse, sa tête est posée sur ses genoux. Les orbites grandes ouvertes, des larmes en dégoulinant encore, il regarde à travers la pénombre une photo soigneusement rangée dans un cadre, celui-ci reposant sur la table. On peut y voir les premiers monstres sortis de l'Underground et la petite humaine. Ils sourient. Derrière s'étend le ciel qu'ils ont tant attendu.

Bientôt, le jour se lèvera. Papyrus n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il est rentré du bar et s'est assis là, la veille. Il attend. Il attend son frère, depuis plus d'un an, mais celui-ci ne revient pas, et plus le temps passe, plus il semble long et plus le squelette perd petit à petit la vie.

Il a essayé de faire comme son père, prendre sur lui, arrêter d'inquiéter les autres, recommencer à vivre. Il n'a pas réussi. Plus rien ne l'atteint. Il s'assoit dans le noir et ne bouge pas, se traînant pour accomplir le minimum vital pour rester en vie, tant que son frère l'est toujours. Puisque oui, Sans est vivant. On aura beau lui dire tout ce que l'on veut, il le sait vivant. Il ne sait juste pas quand il rentrera, ni s'il rentrera un jour. Il sent aussi qu'il souffre, et ça le tue.

Le bruit de la sonnette le fait sursauter. Sa bulle de souffrances explose et il reprend contact avec la réalité. Comme à chaque fois, un élan d'espoir l'étreint, peut-être est-ce son frère. Cependant, la silhouette qu'il voit derrière la porte n'est pas celle tant attendue. Aussi vite que l'espoir est venu, il s'éteint. Papyrus regarde par la fenêtre ; le jour se lève à peine, ce n'est donc pas Frisk qui lui rend visite avant les cours. Undyne passe dans la soirée, il ne reste donc qu'une personne, capable de venir à n'importe quelle heure : son père.

Il se lève. Ses articulations craquent et il a du mal à marcher puisqu'il est resté tétanisé dans une même position beaucoup trop longtemps. Il chute mais se rattrape maladroitement et se traîne jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre.

Gaster lui sourit gentiment. Il paraît toujours aussi grand, surtout depuis que son fils a commencé à se tenir courbé. Tout habillé de noir, il semble avoir perdu espoir pour toujours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, une petite lueur brille dans ses pupilles, Papyrus la voit.

« Bonjour, Papyrus. »

Il le fait entrer dans la maison. Cette même maison qui était si bien ordonnée auparavant est à présent mal rangée et sale mais personne n'ose faire la remarque.

« J'aurais besoin de quelques affaires de Sans.

– … Encore ? réussit-il à souffler.

– Encore, oui. La police en a encore besoin. »

Papyrus ne pose pas de question. Des personnes continuent de chercher son frère, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il était lui aussi parti à sa recherche mais bien que les monstres aient à présent un statut légal, ils n'ont pas encore le droit de se promener seuls en dehors de l'espace qu'on leur a attribué ; surtout après « l'affaire Sans », c'était trop dangereux. Alors on l'a obligé à ne rien faire et comme il n'obéissait pas, Undyne s'est mise à le surveiller, en plus de le soutenir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la peine, il n'en a plus la force.

Il monte lentement les escaliers et ouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle a été complètement terminée peu de temps avant sa disparition, si bien qu'il ne s'en est presque pas servi. Papyrus, par contre, passe des heures dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut ?

– Des tee-shirts, des pantalons, des bas…

– Autant ?

– Peut-être pourront-ils le retrouver grâce à ça. »

Il ne répond pas. L'armoire de Sans est de base assez vide, car son frère est trop flemmard pour acheter des vêtements. La police en a déjà réquisitionné par le passé et voilà qu'il ne reste presque plus rien. Ce n'est pas grave, il récupérera ses affaires à son retour. Papyrus donne à Gaster ce qu'il lui a demandé.

« Je reviendrai plus tard » lui promet-il.

Son fils acquiesce. Une fois seul, il se laisse tomber sur le lit, se recroqueville et ne bouge plus. Il attend.

* * *

Juste attendre, pendant plus d'un an pour le moment, pendant dix s'il le faudra. Je ne peux imaginer sa douleur.

Premier passage dans le passé ! Il va y en avoir un paquet d'autres !

N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire ^^


	7. Celui qui sait doit se taire

Celui qui sait doit se taire

Grillby ne tient pas en place. Il jette de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge ; les minutes semblent s'écouler au ralenti. Il aimerait bien monter à l'étage, traverser le couloir et aller jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier que Sans n'ait besoin de rien, mais c'est l'heure de pointe, il ne peut pas se permettre de partir. Alors il tourne en rond, vérifie une énième fois si tous les verres sont propres, si le réfrigérateur est réglé à la bonne température ; il sert une personne, deux, trois, fait répéter les commandes, je n'ai pas entendu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On lui fait remarquer qu'il a l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui. Oui, c'est vrai, il l'est un peu, mais rien de grave.

Puis la porte s'ouvre et une ombre s'aventure dans le bar. Le monstre de feu n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Papyrus pouvait ressembler à son frère. Il avance de la même manière que lui, prêt à s'écrouler ; ses pas sont lourds, pourtant, ses basculements donnent l'impression qu'il va s'évaporer à tout instant.

Avec lui, le barman fait attention et ne brise pas le rituel. Pourtant, ce rituel n'a plus lieu d'être. Sans est juste au-dessus, si proche de lui. Il lui suffirait de monter quelques marches pour être délivré du poids qui l'accable. Son attente serait finie ; il découvrirait son frère dans un lit, une orbite fermée, l'autre emportée avec une partie de son visage. Il découvrirait ses blessures, son bras cassé, ses os mortifiés. Il découvrirait ce corps qui ne bouge pas, qui ne semble pas vivre. Il découvrirait un cadavre. Grillby baisse son visage. Il comprend enfin pourquoi son ami refuse qu'il prévienne quelqu'un.

Il n'arrive pas à regarder Papyrus en face aujourd'hui mais le squelette ne s'en rend pas compte, perdu dans la contemplation de son verre qu'il ne boira pas. Tous les deux, ils tremblent pour la même personne. Tous les deux, ils ont l'impression que le rire des monstres du bar grossit, prend de l'ampleur et les entraîne dans son courant. Ils se noient.

* * *

La seule demande de Sans a été de ne rien dire. Jusque-là, Grillby respectait sa volonté par amitié. À présent qu'il a compris pourquoi son ami veut ça, c'est lourd à porter.

N'hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

**Information importante ! Je ne posterai pas la suite ici.** M'occuper de plusieurs sites me prend trop de temps.

Tu peux me retrouver sur _Archive of our own_ ou _Deviant art_, toujours sous le nom de Naarci. La suite et fin d'_AfterHell_ y sont accessibles !


End file.
